


Gravitational Forces

by dearxalchemist



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hypothermia, Mission Fic, Stubborn Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: Something always brings him back to her.He doesn’t know if it’s the self destructive taste of salt on her skin or the way she lights up with the promise of a better morning in the distance. All he knows is she’s the reason he’s here on the docks in the freezing Gotham weather.





	Gravitational Forces

Something always bring him back to her. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the self destructive taste of salt on her skin or the way she lights up with the promise of a better morning in the distance. All he knows is she’s the reason he’s here on the docks in the freezing Gotham weather, ignoring the ice that’s building up along the wooden planks as he keeps her shadow, a backup she doesn’t really need. In a fight, Helena is lethal. She doesn’t need him to keep her safe. She doesn’t need him to render the henchmen to the ground, she does it all on her own with a well placed bolt, kick, punch, even a bite. 

In fact, she does so well that she hardly calls to him. A spare of a glance is all he gets as she charges forward, throwing the last of the men into the harbor with a boot to his chest. The wooden box in his hand clatters to the dock and splinters in the cold as the man shouts a curse. His arms windmill about as if he can save himself but he manages to grab onto her cape. 

Q watches in slow motion as she goes down. 

Purple swirls into the inky dark water of the Gotham Harbor. 

Helena comes up, breaking the surface for air. It’s a gasp that echoes in his ears as he runs for her just as a pale arm comes to the surface next. The henchman determined to pull himself out of the water. His blue tinged fingers grip onto Helena’s shoulders and for a moment they both go under. His weight drags her down to the darkness of icy cold water. Vic makes it to the end of the dock, he’s run out of road with a gloved hand outstretched for the water. If he jumps they’ll both be risking a water filled grave. Bubbles flood to the surface and so does a violet colored domino mask. His coat hits the ice covered planks and before he can conjure any logical thought, he’s got his hat off and the aerosol hits his face. Edges of his mask peel back and he rips it away. 

Everything falls behind him as he dives in. 

The water feels like a thousand needles pricking his skin. It’s dark, cold, and unforgiving. 

A bolt catches him in the water along with a hand. He feels the sharp puncture of the bolt in his shoulder but reaches anyways for the hand. In all the chaos he can feel his muscles tensing in the cold and her gloved hand tightens around his tie as he grips onto her elbow. Using something akin to sheer will, he pulls them both from the water, breaching the surface with a lungful of winter air. Helena sputters next to him, limply clinging to him as he hauls them both back onto the soaked docks. His dry coat is her landing place as she lets go of him and coughs up a mouthful of brackish water into the dry fabric. Every one of his muscles is aching now. He’s chilled to the bone and they risk exposure. Her lips are almost as dark as her lipstick and he shudders from the cold before she wraps both of her arms around his neck. The sudden weight of her colliding with him knocks him off balance. Vic’s arms are limp before they close around her, fingers fisting in her cape as she coughs once more, “I can’t breathe,” She barely gets the words out before he claps a palm over the middle of her back, letting her cough up the rest of the water, uncaring as she sank all of her weight onto him.

“We have to move.” Logic settles in now. His ginger hair is a wreck, lips mirroring her own now. They’re car is not far, his coat is still partially dry and he wraps it around her as he forces them to move. They have to move. The heater in the car is put to the test. Vic cranks it on high and the dashboard vibrates but he can’t seem to care. He only knows they need heat and it starts with her hands between his palms. 

“Don’t do that,” She finally breaks the silence in the car. 

The warm air is finally blowing in full force.

“Do what?” He’s carefully working on her palms, massaging them to ensure proper blood flow. He’s not looking at her. His mask is in the backseat along with her cape, mask, gloves. 

“Risk yourself.” Helena’s tone is a bite and he doesn’t respond. He can’t. If he tries it’ll end up an illogical mess of unquantifiable emotions that will never give him the answers he wants when it comes to Helena Bertinelli and the way she makes him feel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answered prompt from my tumblr. @carolferriis


End file.
